1. Technical Field
This invention relates in general to audio systems and more particularly, to acoustic seals for such systems.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are several factors that may contribute to the degradation of the performance of an audio system. For example, when sound waves are being broadcast from a speaker, such sound may be dampened due to audio leakage, or the decibel loss of sound waves emitted from the speaker. In cases where audio leakage is high, it may become harder for a user to hear the audio that is being broadcast. Moreover, higher power levels may be required to boost an audio signal to overcome these losses. In addition to the audio leakage problem, dust or other airborne particulates may gather on the cone of a speaker in an audio system. This collection of particulates on the speaker cone may interfere with the cone's ability to vibrate, resulting in decreased audio performance.
In particular, many mobile communications units are susceptible to these performance-degrading factors. Specifically, mobile communications units are frequently exposed to the outside environment, where they often come into contact with a wide variety of airborne particulates. Moreover, speakers for mobile units are typically disposed within an internal housing in which a cover or bezel is placed over the housing. The space between the internal housing and the cover, however, may present several pathways where audio leakage can occur.